Just Us
by AlaskanQueen
Summary: What happens when Greece and Japan date and a jealous Turkey and Hong Kong try to get revenge? please R&R I want to know if I should continue or not :D


All right so this is pure Crack Please Dont yell at me.

If you want more just tell me~

* * *

><p>Today I was to meet Turkey to discuss Greece and Japan.<p>

I walked through the little restaurant that Turkey told me to meet him in. I saw him wave to me from a table in the corner I nodded and walked over to him. It was odd meeting the older and bigger nation outside of a world meeting.

"Hey Hong Kong," He said as I took a seat across from him.

"Hello," I responded. 'I'm kinda scared of him. I mean who wouldn't be! He wears a mask the whole time.' I looked at his white mask wondering if he could really see me or not.

"Well as you know Greece and Japan are dating and that means we are both out of a relationship." Turkey started tilting his head down to look at the table. "I was thinking that in order to get them to break up and go out with us, we should pretend to date." he was now looking back at me with some sort of a beginning of a blush on his cheeks, strange.

"W-what?" I started, I mean stuttered! 'Why did I just stutter? I never stutter unless I'm around Nii-chan. And this is just Turkey,' I thought but shoved it out of my head immediately.

"I mean its just to make them jealous, that's all. So they see what they are missing and break up," Turkey said taking a sip of water from the glass on the table.

"I-if it's just to get them back. Then I-I guess its, like, okay." I said stuttering again! 'Why do I keep stuttering?'

"Yeah just to get them back," Turkey said with, what is that a blush on his face? 'Whoa who knew Turkey had feelings… well I guess he has to have feelings if he is doing this for Greece.' "I… Let's get out of here." I nodded following him as we walked out of the restaurant. Turkey kept glancing my way but I pretended not to notice. But soon he put his arm around my shoulders and now there is no way I can ignore him.

"S-so what are we supposed to do exact-" I stopped talking and walking, so did Turkey. Across the street from us was Greece and Japan holding hands and chatting casually as they walked. Turkey squeezed my shoulder and began to guide us toward the park nearby.

"Hong Kong are you ticklish?" Turkey asked me as we come up to a bench but stood a few feet away from it.

"N-no! Turkey don't even, what are you trying to do?" I asked looking up at him but before I could say anything else Turkey had his hands on my sides tickling me. "Haha T-Turkey s- hahaha stop!" I couldn't stop laughing as he tickled me, I fell to the ground laughing but accidentally took Turkey with me. Turkey straddled me between his legs as he continued to make me laugh.

"H-herro Hong Kong, T-Turkey." Japan said making Turkey stop and me look up at them with wide eyes. Turkey turned to face Japan and Greece hiding me behind him so Japan couldn't see me.

"Hey Greece. Hi Japan." Turkey said to his ex and Japan, as I sat up.

"What are you doing here Turkey?" I heard Greece ask.

"I'm here spending the day with my boyfriend," I flinched a little at the word Turkey said. 'I really am his boyfriend now aren't I?' I thought.

"Alright, enjoy your day together." Greece said.

"Good bye, prease enjoy your day." I heard Japan say before I saw him and Greece enter my sight of vision holding hands and walking away. I could already feel the tears running down my face. I didn't even see Turkey turn around because my head was in my hands.

"Hong Kong," Turkey said in a soft voice pulling me into his arms, as I cried into his chest. "Please don't cry, he isn't worth it." Turkey whispered in my ear rubbing my back softly. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"I-I'm sorry I am messing up your shirt.." I hiccupped out as I finally calmed down. Turkey looked down at me and just smiled.

"Its fine. Do you feel better? If you want you can come back to my place for the night, my hotel isn't that far away." Turkey said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I think I would like to g-go back to y-your place…" I stuttered. Turkey nodded and picked my up bridal style, "T-Turkey what are you doing!"

"Carrying you back to the hotel," he stated plainly starting to walk a little.

"I don't need to be carried!" I said loudly at him trying not to yell.

"Too bad we are in a relationship and I am going to take care of you." Turkey said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"F-fine," I said crossing my arms and pouting at the larger man as passerby's just stared at us. It wasn't long before we reached his hotel and the clerks gaped at us in awe. Well it isn't every day in Japan you see a man carrying another man/boy. We took the elevator up but Turkey still didn't let go of me. He somehow managed to open the door to his room with out dropping which shocked me.

"T-Turkey you can put me down now." I said as he closed the door behind us. Turkey just shook his head at me and walked over to the king size bed and sat down with me in his arms. I looked up at him in question but said nothing.

"Hong Kong, I have liked you for a while but I didn't want to say anything 'cause you were always head over heels for Japan. I want you to be mine Hong Kong." He said looking down at me. I don't know what to do. I have never been confessed to before! What should I do? I know exactly what to do. I leaned up a little and pressed my lips softly to his. I pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you." Turkey said flat out pulling me into a hug.

"Heh, I love you too." I said smiling into the hug.


End file.
